


The Elevator

by mcmachine



Series: Missed Moments [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmachine/pseuds/mcmachine
Summary: Based off of 10x18, the famous elevator scene and the events leading up to it.





	The Elevator

**_ JACKSON _ **

As long as I've known my wife, she has never the type to be late.

I, on the other hand, wasn't quite as timely as she was. I was on time for most things in life, the important things, but I wasn't quite as obsessed with being early like she was. Marriage was all about compromise and we'd done a pretty good about most things thus far, but I knew this was going to be one of those little things that drove her crazy even if she wasn't going to say a word about it. Or at least, so I thought. Thought quite incorrectly.

"Baby, we're going to be late! Where are your keys?" April interrogated me, looking at me with alarmed wide eyes and raised eyebrows, throwing her hand in the direction of the empty key rings by the door.

"I uh, I think they're in my jacket from yesterday," I suggested with a raise of eyebrows, moving to the coat closet to look through the pockets of the black jacket I'd had on yesterday. "Mm… nope, not there," I answered her with a shake of my head.

April groaned in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air before resuming to fumble through the cushions of the sofa to try and find my car keys. A normal day, we could just take her care and it wouldn't be any kind of big deal. But her car was in the shop to get the airbag fixed after a recall which left the two of us out of other options.

"Okay, what did we do when we first got home from dinner?" She questioned, turning toward me with her hands on her hips.

I raised my eyebrows at her, unable to contain my smirk and taking a step near her. My hands go to her hips, pulling her to flush against me. "Well… I was kissing your neck." I reminded her, dipping down my head to do it. "And you were just squirming to get out of your clothes. I don't think I've ever seen you rip off your shirt quite as quickly as you did last night. I guess chocolate really is a natural aphrodisiac."

"Jackson, this is not going to help either of us find your car keys." She was trying to disagree but the breathy way that her words come out told me exactly what was going on inside of her head.

"You never know, it might just trigger a memory." I grinned down at her, capturing her lips between mine own for a long moment. I captured her bottom lip between my teeth for a moment, giving it a little nipple and tug before she pulled away from me.

But April didn't pull away from me completely, staying in my arms but turning around so the curve of her ass was pressed deliciously right into my crotch. I let out a content sigh and tighten my arms around her waist to keep her there for a moment, lips moving to her neck and sucking on the skin gently. I don't intend to leave a mark, not when she's already covered up the previous ones with a little concealer. I won't give her another worry for this particular morning. Maybe tomorrow.

My hand drifted from her hips to the flat of her stomach, pausing a few moments before drifting a little lower and cupping her sex over her jeans. "I think I did a little something like this…" I hummed, nipping at the shell of her ear gently.

"This is… not… helping…" April breathed out, her hips rocking against my hand.

"I think it's good to reenact things. You know, retrace our steps again." I suggested with a smirk, palming her a little more firmly than before. She was putty in my hands just like this, her head tilting back so that it rested on my shoulder.

"Jackson," she moaned softly. "We don't have time for this."

"Are you sure you just don't want me to be quick? I know exactly how to get you off." I suggested. "I'll even be selfless." I tempted.

April groaned quietly. "You'll be quick? I don't want to be late."

"Mmhm," I hummed. I quickly got the buttons of her jeans undone and pulled her zipper down, slipping my hand beneath her underwear. It's something lacy, I can't see from here, but it doesn't matter. My focus was on entirely making this quick as possible, and I knew exactly how to accomplish that.

When I slip my hand inside of her underwear, she's already wet and ready. It would have been easy to take her over the counter and pull down her pants, bend her over and eat her out until she's begging for it. But I'd behave, mostly. I'd get her off and then we'd find my car keys. Call it giving her a little homemade stress relief. She's already horny and frantic, practically drooling.

"You're so nice and wet for me, baby girl," I murmured and stroked her folds, pressing my palm into her clit and applying some gentle pressure against it. Her back arched, pushing her ass into me. Naturally, I'm hard. "So pretty. I love your pussy."

"Oh god, Jackson…" April let out a sweet moan, one of her hands reaching up and stretching back to connect with my head, pulling me into her a little further. My head drops down, kissing her neck again. The sounds that she makes whenever I find the sweet spot, just along her tendon, and causing blood to rush straight to my cock. Even if I'm not the one getting off, I definitely was getting something out of this too.

One hand slipped under the shirt that she was wearing, palming her breast over the material of her bra. It's thin and easy to displace to free her left breast, giving a gentle pinch and of her nipple. It turned hard beneath the touch almost immediately and she groaned loudly, hips bucking down against my hand more.

I don't have to finger her to get her off and I know that. It's her clit that always sends her spiraling over the edge more than anything else so I put all of my focus into the gentle little nub, circling around the skin quickly. As I pick up the pace, she becomes louder and noisier, soon the only sounds filling in our apartment becoming the moans and swears that fall beautifully from her lips. She was grinding right back against me and god, I could have come from that alone, but I'm not about to act like a teenage boy. Not completely, at least.

It doesn't take much longer before the stimulation is too much for her to handle. I know exactly when she comes over the edge from the jerky movements of her hips and the nasty words that fall from her mouth. She fell back against me, clutching a little more firmly.

"Told you that I could be quick," I murmured with a cocky smirk, pressing a kiss just behind her ear. I wait a moment before pulling away from her, making sure she could see as I stuck my fingers into my mouth and cleaned her juices off of them, giving a loud pop. She tasted sweet and a little tangy, just like always.

April looked up at me with big eyes, appearing both dazed and ready to rip off my pants completely. Objectifying, a little, but I don't mind in the least. Making love to my wife was a good reason to be late, as far as I was concerned.

"I… I need to go put on clean panties." April finally announced. The blue balls were going to suck.

"You could always put on no panties," I suggested with a raise of my brows.

She grinned at me for a moment. "Shut up."

I watched her ass as she sauntered away from me for a moment before beginning to search through the entryway and living room to find my displaced keys again. My boner would go down on its own time even if it's hard to not focus on the idea of just joining her before she could slip on a clean pair of underwear and making her cum around my cock this time. I lingered on the thought for a moment longer before getting on my hands and knees for the keys again.

When she returned with a new pair of panties supposedly on beneath her pants, she joined me in hunting for the keys once more. It's easy to tell that she's considerably more relaxed looking for it this time even if we're technically later than we had been before. But I knew my wife. An orgasm always cheered her up. Granted, that was true of most people.

"Ah hah!" April finally announced victoriously after a few more minutes of searching. "Found them."

"Good job, babe." I straightened back up to walk over and grab them from her. But just as soon as I reached for them, she held them away from me. It would have been easy to just snatch them out of her hands again but I don't just yet, going along with her. "Alright, what do you want? I thought I'd already satiated you for this morning." I grinned.

"You have to let me drive to work this morning." April challenged with a raise of her eyebrows, already smirking. As adorable as she may have been… she's not the best driver in the world. Or the city. Or, well, anywhere. She's slow and overreactive, particularly to criticism. She may have been amazing at so many other things in her life, but driving just wasn't one of those things. Even if she didn't seem to know that in the way that everyone who had ever been in a car with her did.

"Seriously? I thought you didn't want to be any later than what we already are." I mimicked her expression.

"We're not going to be later because of my driving! We're going to be late because of you and all of your distractions." She shook her head firmly, crossing her arms and curling her fingers around my car keys so that they couldn't be snatched away.

I sighed, not wanting to make a big deal out of it and conceding. "Fine. You can drive, only so you have no one to blame but yourself for being late." I said, moving to grab the door for her. She walked by with a proud smirk worn across her features and I couldn't help but crack and give a smile myself. She's competitive and loves to win, certainly, even when it came to the most minor and minute details of our lives. This shouldn't have been a surprise.

But of course, her driving does only put us further behind schedule. Neither of us had surgeries scheduled that morning to get too, fortunately, otherwise I probably wouldn't have slowed us down quite in the same way in the first place, but she's rambling by the time that we finally pull into our parking space. Rush hour traffic and her driving was always a bad combination.

It's a rush to try and get to the elevator as quickly as possible for the work that we do actually have to get to regardless of what was scheduled inside of an operating room. She's started to lecture me just a little bit as we make our way to the elevator, and I glanced down at my watch to interrupt her.

"We'll only be like fifteen minutes later," I tried to remind her gently, pressing the button for the elevator.

"Oh, we wouldn't be late at all if you just put the key on the hook." April retorted with a glance at me as the elevator doors spread open and we both step inside, continuing as I press the floor buttons for the both of us. "I put it by the door so you would always know where it is." Yeah, I think that's probably the third time that I'd heard that particular statement come out of her mouth this morning.

I've got the exact same distraction in mind though, pulling her hips closer to me. Hands that had previously been moving while she was talking settle on my hips. "I know the hook, I play with the hook," I reminded her as a hand came up to cup her face, brushing large curls of hair back behind her ear and more importantly, out of my way. "I'm not a hook guy."

"Oh real–?" I interrupted her words with a quick. "I'm not a–"

Another quick kiss, smirking down at her. "Huh?"

"I'm not a can't-find-my-keys kind of girl." There's a little whine from her, no doubt hating the fact that she can't seem to argue with me particularly coherently whenever I've got my mouth and hands on her. She smiles though, even as she tries to turn away from me like before. I'm still happy to keep her pinned against my body, a little more comfortable even if I do have to keep in mind now's not nearly as convenient of a time to pop a boner.

"Mmhm," I hummed, kissing along her neck and sliding my hand up her front, over the curves of her breast and to her neck. "That's what I'm saying, though, right?" I murmured against the skin, giving the pale flesh a gentle little nip. I'm just as obsessed with her neck as she is, so easy to wrap my hand around her slender throat, knowing the effect that it has on her.

"What?" She chuckled out, rocking back against me gently.

"You do you, and I do me," I explained, pressing a few more sweet kisses against her neck. My arm dropped back down so that both of them were wrapped around her front and her rib cage, feeling one of her hands overlay on top of my arms.

"Okay, well, your you makes me late for our work." She complained. I can't exactly disagree with her there, especially after this morning, and instead press a kiss against her lips.

"Well…" That's pretty much all that I could say at this point about it. My hand comes back up to her throat and her jaw, turning her chin toward me so that I could get in a proper kiss this morning, sweet though not exactly chaste. It was a good thing that it was just the two of us in the elevator for the moment, and I wanted to take advantage of every last second that I had with my wife before the two of us were no doubt separated for the majority of the day.

The ding of the elevator, however, indicated to the both of us the remainder of the responsibilities for the day. We pull apart and both grin at each other for a moment, stealing one more kiss before she pulls away. My hand drifted over the front of her body, a small graze of her breasts as she turned away and walked off the elevator. I get the slightest hint of the smile that's on her cheeks, and can't help but smile myself.

No one else gets on immediately and I leaned back against the wall of the elevator as the doors came shut again, smirking to myself. There would definitely be a long continuation of what the two of us had started this morning whenever we both got home tonight, that much was for certain.

"Damn, am I lucky," I remarked to myself with a shake of my head as the elevator dinged once more to my floor, hands tucked into my pockets and a large grin on my face to start the day.


End file.
